


questions and answers

by buckleydiaz



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Affection, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Friends, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 04:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12148197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckleydiaz/pseuds/buckleydiaz
Summary: Frances was starting college soon, and she had a question that she needed to ask her father, who she’s only really known for eight years, mind you. At least, her best friend, Theodosia, thinks she needs to ask her father a question.“You should really talk to your dad,” Theodosia had said while Frances stayed the night. Frances had yet to move into a new apartment.“Okay… But why?” Frances had asked, still a little wary of her father even after all this time. The thought of asking him to doanythingfor her made her a little nervous, made her hands shake a little.~or, frances and john are patching things up even more





	questions and answers

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this for school, but i dig it, so i'm postin' it here, too

Frances was starting college soon, and she had a question that she needed to ask her father, who she’s only really known for eight years, mind you. At least, her best friend, Theodosia, thinks she needs to ask her father a question.

“You should really talk to your dad,” Theodosia had said while Frances stayed the night. Frances had yet to move into a new apartment.

“Okay… But why?” Frances had asked, still a little wary of her father even after all this time. The thought of asking him to do  _ anything  _ for her made her a little nervous, made her hands shake a little.

“We’re starting  _ college  _ soon, Franny. I know your mom’s gonna be there to send you off, but shouldn’t your  _ dad  _ be there too? I mean, like, he’s been crazy active in your life since you were like, what, ten? I’m sure he’d be honored to be there with you and your mom.” Theodosia had answered quickly, a slight frown of worry over her best friend’s relationship with her father tugging on her lips. Frances meant so much to Theodosia and she couldn’t help but be a little concerned about how Frances’ relationship with John was turning out. She wanted Frances to have a relationship with her dad like the relationship  _ she  _ has with  _ her  _ dad.

“I  _ know  _ that, Teddy. He’s been… He’s been making a real huge effort these past eight years. And, like, don’t get me wrong, I appreciate it. It’s just… I dunno, it’s dumb,” Frances trailed off, gaze having had trained itself on her hands, on the twiddling of her thumbs and shaking of the rest of her fingers.

“It’s not gonna be dumb, Fran. It makes sense that there’s still resentment and anger and animosity that you feel towards him. I know  _ I’d  _ be angry at my dad if he didn’t show up in my life until I was ten. Just… Tell me what’s on your mind.” Theodosia reached forward, rested a hand on Frances’ shoulder and gave it a comforting squeeze.

“It’s just… I don’t want to like, put him out, y’know?” Theodosia gave Frances a confused look after she had looked back up at the other girl. “Like… What if he has plans the day we leave? What if he has  _ work _ ?! He can’t just up and leave the hospital like that. He’s a friggin’ doctor, he’s gotta be there for, like, over eighteen hours a day. And, I guess the thought of, like, asking him to do much of anything for me kinda freaks me out. Makes me nervous.” Theodosia could see the sort of scared look in Frances’ eyes after she spoke, almost as if she was afraid that her father wouldn’t even  _ want  _ to see her off. And if Theodosia knew Frances at all, then that is exactly what she was thinking. Which Theodosia thought was entirely preposterous.

“It’s okay to be kinda scared still. It’s understandable. You’re… You’re still a bit bitter and upset, so it’s hard for you to forgive him. That’s what sets you and your mom apart, I think. She was pretty quick to forgive John, to rush into his arms again. But that’s ‘cause they had more time together, I think. But, uh, I think there’s no harm in trying. Here, you can call him right now and put him on speaker phone so you’re not the only one who has to hear him, okay?” Theodosia gave the shorter girl a hopeful smile paired with another squeeze of the shoulder.

Frances looked at Theodosia silently for a moment before she slowly, shakily, pulled her phone out of her back pocket. She slowly unlocked her phone, looked through her contacts, tapped her dad’s contact name,  _ papi _ , and then stared in anguish at the call button that was practically taunting her. Frances took a deep breath and pressed the button carefully, eyes shut tight, almost in fear that looking would make it all feel too real, like too much.

The phone rang and rang and rang for what felt like hours before the telltale signs of someone answering the call were heard. Frances looked panicked, but Theodosia quickly pulled her into a tight, reassuring hug which instantly made Frances feel a little less scared.

“Franny? What’s up?” John, Frances’ father, had said as soon as he answered the call. Theodosia guessed he was probably a bit confused at Frances’ sudden call. From Theodosia’s understanding, Frances never really called her father very often unless it was because her mom wasn’t answering her calls.

“Um. Dad? Can I… Can I ask you something?” Frances asked, voice and body shaking like a leaf in the wind. Theodosia was briefly panicked, but calmed herself down a bit when she watched Frances take a deep breath.

“Of course, kiddo. What’s on your mind?” John asked, worry evident in his voice. Theodosia heard a bit of shuffling, assumed that he was moving around on the couch.

“Uh, so you know how I’m startin’ college soon?” Frances asked, John giving an affirmative immediately after. “And you know how, like. Kid’s parents, like, see ‘em off when they’re movin’ in?” There was another affirmative from John. “Well. Mom’s already gonna be there, obviously. But I was wondering if maybe you wanted to come too?”

One, two, three moments of silence passed by. Theodosia held her breath, Frances closed her eyes, waiting in silence for John’s response. And for a while, there had been no noise from anybody.

Until Theodosia heard some sniffling from the other end of the phone. And then a small hiccup. And then a half-sob. Her brows furrowed in concern when she realized that there was sniffling not only from the other end of the phone, but also from the girl next to her.

“I would… I would  _ love  _ to, Franny. I’m so honored that you want me there with you and Mom.” John said, voice raw with emotion and love for his daughter. Theodosia loved hearing that complete and total  _ love  _ in John’s voice. It made her happy that he was patching things up with Frances.

“Th-thank you,  _ papi _ . Thank you so much.” Frances responded, her voice raw with tons of emotion of her own. Theodosia wrapped an arm around her shoulder to keep Frances grounded a bit.

“Of  _ course _ , baby girl. I’d do anything and everything for you. Always.” The way John said the words made Theodosia think that he probably wanted nothing more than to  _ hold  _ and  _ squeeze  _ Frances and never let go. She loved imagining that.

“You’re the best. Thank you again  _ papi _ .” Frances laughed a bit in disbelief. Theodosia assumed that Frances was laughing at herself for thinking that John wouldn’t have wanted to come along.

“Again, of  _ course _ . Is that all you wanted to talk about, baby girl?” John shifted again, and Theodosia could tell that he was a bit concerned -- it’s a tone of voice that she would recognize from miles away pure because of how much her own father worried over her.

“Yeah… That’s it. I just. Needed that done, I guess. I’m really excited to have you and Ma there.” Frances beamed widely, pure happiness and  _ excitement  _ evident in her eyes. Theodosia could  _ tell  _ that Frances was happy to know that she’d have both both her parents with her at such a huge moment in her life.

“Alright, I’mma let you go, ‘kay? I love you, stay safe.” John said softly.

“Okay. I love you, too. And stay safe yourself,  _ papi _ .” Frances responded easily. John hung up after a moment and Frances kept a giddy grin on her face. Frances slowly turned to face Theodosia, her arms thrown quickly around the girl’s neck. She squeezed Theodosia tightly and pressed a chaste kiss to her temple. “Thanks for making me do that, dude,” Frances whispered, not wanting to let go of her best friend anytime soon.

“Of course, Franny. I want you to be happy,” Theodosia said quickly, as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world. And it is. To her, at least.

And just like that, Theodosia knew that everything was going to be okay between her best friend and her father.


End file.
